


Kombucha

by AutomaticWastelandFox



Series: Have a Drink on Me [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Chloé Bourgeois, Bisexual Kagami Tsurugi, Chloe Is Working On It, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gay Panic, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Protective Kagami Tsurugi, Sassy, Strong Female Characters, running keeps you healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutomaticWastelandFox/pseuds/AutomaticWastelandFox
Summary: Marinette has plans to go running with Kagami today. Everyone knows Chloe Bourgeois absolutely loves running too. Obviously she's going to tag along. It's a great idea Marinette, don't be ridiculous.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Have a Drink on Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676470
Comments: 17
Kudos: 311





	Kombucha

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy part 3 of the Have a Drink on me series. It follows my other two works Lemonade and Strawberry Limeade so if you want to read those you'll be more in the loop but all works in the series can be read as standalone chapters. It follows Marinette (and her various friends) after her expulsion from Francois Dupont where, instead of re-enrolling she took up Audrey Bourgeois' offer of apprenticeship.

“You are being utterly ridiculous Marinette. This is the most expensive sparkling water in all of Paris. It’s Frillico Jewel Water imported from Japan and they carbonate it here on site. It is simply divine, and you need to try it.”

“It literally tastes like television static Chloe.”

“What does that even mean?!”

Marinette simply grimaced and slid the gently bubbling beverage back across the table. “It means exactly what I just said Chloe. It tastes like when your arm goes to sleep.”

The blonde sighed dramatically as she skewered a piece of her omelet that had been topped with pressed caviar and black truffle shavings. Marinette just rolled her eyes good naturedly and continued to munch on her honeyed fruit salad occasionally dunking pieces of chocolate croissant into her black coffee. It was no Tom and Sabine pastry, but it was decent.

“Honestly,” Chloe continued her tirade. “I treat you to brunch at Le Taillevent and you order fruit and coffee. How can your taste possibly still be so unrefined? On top of that, what on earth are you wearing? This is a five star establishment Marinette. You’re lucky I’m with you or they would have thrown you right out the door.”

“Chloe,” Marinette exhaled deeply through her nose calling on every meditation technique she knew. “I already told you, when you invited me, that I had plans to go for a run with Kagami at Parc Monceau. When you insisted, I agreed to a very casual very light brunch.”

“Casual does not mean slovenly Marinette. You know this. Luckily for you, I’m nothing if not considerate. Not only did I pick a restaurant near Parc Monceau,” Chloe suddenly dipped out of sight rustling something beneath the table before reappearing with two designer shopping bags. She deposited the two bags atop the table with a flourish. “Ta da! I also got new workout gear for us. Only the best of course.”

“Us?” Marinette blinked dumbly at the two bags stuffed full of tissue paper. When had Chloe even brought those in? She had literally been with her the whole time.

“Yes, us.” Chloe hummed happily as she dug into the bag emblazoned with the Audrey logo and produced a yellow and white strappy sports bra. She showed it off excitedly before sliding the shiny grey Gabriel bag to Marinette. “This one’s for you. Don’t tell mother. She’s still miffed at Uncle Gabriel over the whole causing the Style Queen akuma thing, but I saw it and just had to get it for you. We are going to look so fab; all the cute tourist boys will want to take pictures with us.”

Marinette’s brain was still short circuiting as she peeked in her own bag. Chloe seemed to have that effect on her a lot. Inside the bag she found a pale pink sports bra that had a light grey tank top made of a thin water wicking material attached at the front and at the back between the shoulder blades. It would show off her ribcage and toned back while still appealing to her more modest taste. She also noticed a pair of matching pink leggings and a new pair of sneakers at the bottom of the bag. It was a very cute outfit… a very expensive cute outfit. 

“Chloe…” Marinette spoke slowly as she returned the athletic gear to its bag and fixed her friend with an intense stare. “You don’t run. In fact, I’m sure I’ve heard you say that a Bourgeois does not sweat.”

Chloe’s mouth snapped closed with a small click her cheeks immediately puffing out in indignation. “For your information, Dupain-Cheng, I happen to love running. Exercise is good for your complexion you know. Sweat purges the skin and naturally exfoliates it. Not that you would know anything about good skin care if it hit you in the face with rose water toner. I’ve seen your products.” 

Marinette didn’t bother to respond. After several months of interning with one Chloe Bourgeois she was a pro at handling the girl’s temper tantrums. She simply quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms leaning back in her chair as she fixed Chloe with her best deadpan stare. Chloe maintained her outraged expression for nearly an entire minute before she deflated with a long defeated sigh.

“I did it again.”

“You did it again.” Marinette confirmed with a nod her expression shifting into a patient smile. “Now, how about you actually tell me what’s wrong.”

“I just…” Chloe faltered as she searched for the right words. “You’re the only friend I have now. I get lonely when you're gone, and when you hang out with your other friends I feel… left out.”

“Oh, Chloe.” Marinette reached across the table ready to take the blonde’s fidgeting hands in her own, but Chloe quickly snatched them back with a haughty sniff as she pretended to examine her nails. 

“Hah! What am I saying? Now I’m the one being ridiculous. After all, I'm Chloe Bourgeois. People would die just to be seen with me. Why I’ll just-”

“Chloe, stop it.” Marinette watched the girl wilt again. It was always refreshing to see the real Chloe Bourgeois when she wasn’t busy trying to imitate Audrey. The first time she had really seen the insecure girl that lived deep inside of Chloe who always had to kick and scream for attention Marinette had felt a tug on her heart. Now, everyday was a struggle for the two girls to find out just who Chloe really was under all those layers of designer clothes and emotional baggage. “You’re welcome to come with me. All you have to do is ask Chlo. I don’t hang out with you because you buy me nice things. You don’t have to pay for real friendship Chloe...I am keeping these though, they’re way too cute to return.” 

Chloe laughed and Marinette pretended not to hear that it was a little watery. Just as Chloe pretended to wipe some non-existent dust from her eyes that were ‘definitely not tears, the cleaning staff in this place is just terrible I swear’. Not that her waterproof mascara and eyeliner would ever show it. 

“Just one more thing though, are you sure you want to come running with Kagami? Last time I checked you two hated each other… a lot.” 

“Well, obviously, but I hated you a few months ago too and now we’re best friends. That wasn’t too hard. I’m sure I can win over the Ice Queen. I mean, you managed after all. It will be a snap.”

“...Maybe, for starters, don’t call her Ice Queen.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later Chloe and Marinette were dressed in their new workout gear and standing near the main entrance of Parc Monceau waiting for the Tsurugi town car to arrive. Chloe had Marinette tugged tightly against her side and was snapping selfie after selfie as she attempted to find the right angle and lighting to achieve instagram perfection. She huffed at the latest attempt and bumped Marinette lightly with her hip.

“You could have at least let me put some eyeliner on you Mari, and my feelings are legitimately hurt that you didn’t wear your new shoes. I bought them specifically to coordinate with that look you know.” 

“Chloe,” Marinette ground out through her teeth as she maintained her big smile for the camera. “I told you, we’re here to run. The makeup is just going to sweat off. And, I’m telling you again, you shouldn’t go running in new shoes straight away or you’ll get a blister. You need to break them in first.”

“And I’m telling you, Mari, these are the most luxurious athletic shoes money can buy. They’re not going to leave a blister; they’re literally made for running.” Chloe continued to grumble to herself until the Tsurugi car pulled up to the curb. 

Kagami appeared elegant as always in her signature red leggings and long sleeved athletic top. Marinette watched as the young heiress appraised Chloe. Her eyes narrowed a fraction and her nose scrunched in momentary distaste. Then her face was perfectly smooth again as she brushed past Chloe ignoring the girl completely as she embraced Marinette. Oh good, looks like she remembers her at least.

“It’s wonderful to see you as always Marinette. I missed our time together. Mother sends her regards as well. She also extends an invitation to join our family at our estate in Tokyo next month to attend the Tanabata festival. Please don’t decline, she’s already commissioned you a lovely yukata from Yoshiki Hayashi.”

“Of course Kagami, it would be an honor. I’ll make sure to clear my schedule and you can text me all the details.” Marinette smiled at her friend before glancing over her shoulder. Chloe’s face had gone as red as Kagami’s shirt, obviously upset by the very intentional snubbing. “Kagami, you remember my friend Chloe Bourgeois? She wanted to come running with us today, I hope you don’t mind?”

Kagami released Marinette turning to face the blonde with her features schooled into a perfectly cool mask. Her posture wasn’t aggressive, but she stood in front of Marinette making a very clear point as to where exactly Chloe stood in this relationship. 

“Yes, I remember. Let me make myself very clear Bourgeois, I still don’t like you. However, your swift and decisive blow against Rossi was most impressive. You did Marinette a great favor, and she tells me you have become very important to her. Therefore, I will tolerate your presence. Do not speak to me, and do not slow us down.” Kagam didn’t give Chloe a chance to respond as she snagged Marinette’s hand and took off at a brisk run dragging the shocked girl behind her.

“Wait! Kagami we should really stretch first!”

Chloe was left standing slack jawed and alone watching the disappearing backs of the two asian girls. She noticed Marinette glance back at her with concern and that did it. She let out an infuriated shriek, stamping her foot on the ground before dashing after the two. Oh, it was so on. She was going to make Tsurugi eat those words.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She did not make Tsurugi eat those words. In fact, after the first mile, Chloe decided that running was the absolute worst. I mean sure it kept you healthy, but at what cost? Though it was still midmorning, the early summer heat was miserable. And my God the humidity! Her previously perfectly blown out ponytail was now a frizzed disaster and large chunks of hair stuck to her sweat slicked neck and forehead, and as she wiped the sweat from her face she noticed more and more foundation smeared across her forearm. Also, the stitch that had been burning in her side from the beginning was now a full on volcano of agony, and she was pretty sure that was blood wetting the heel of her socks and not sweat. 

She stopped to tug the running shoes off, noting how the canvas that had been pristine white just an hour ago were both now ruined, spotted with blood and dirt. And there on the back of both heels were two lovely blisters just as Marinatte had tried to warn her. She limped her way over to the nearby Corinthian Columns that surrounded the Naumachie and hurled the shoes into the calm waters with a frustrated snarl. Hot tears burned her eyes as she sank to the ground wrapping her arms around her bent legs and pressing her face firmly into her knees. She screwed her eyes shut refusing to let the shameful tears fall as she pressed her face even harder into her legs. This was utterly ridiculous, who was she even kidding?

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there before two soft hands came to rest on her shoulders. She didn’t even look up not wanting to see the concern and pity that would be waiting for her in Marinette’s bright blue eyes. 

“Oh Chloe, I’m so sorry. There’s an entrance nearby I’ll call Jean-Jacques and have him meet us there. Let me help you up.”

Chloe was just about to snap at Marinette and shove the girl away when a second pair of hands grabbed one of her feet in a firm but gentle hold. Her anger faded to confusion as her eyes snapped open to find Kagami was carefully examining her blisters. The stern girl shook her head and gave an exasperated sigh as she reached into the small fanny pack at her waist and produced a tiny tube of antibacterial cream and a roll of red adhesive bandage. 

“You’re obviously out of shape. You should have said you were a beginner from the start. It was idiotic for you to try and keep up with Marinette and myself in you condition. You should begin running in short intervals at a moderate pace. Your equipment was obviously subpar as well if you received this type of injury so quickly. Where are your shoes anyway?”

“Uh…” Chloe felt her face heat as she found herself gazing into Kagami’s deep brown eyes. They weren’t as cold as she remembered. “I-I threw them in the pond.”

Kagami’s brows jumped in surprise as she looked over her shoulder at the now still water. “Well, that was foolish.”

Chloe wanted to rage at the girl and push her backwards into the pond with the damn shoes while she stalked off to protect her bruised ego. She didn’t. Because Kagami was right, she was being foolish. Impulsive and impetuous as always and this time she had nothing to show for it except for two bloody feet. She felt more frustrated tears welling up behind her eyes as she hung her head. She quickly snapped them back open as a strong arm reached around her and Kagami effortlessly pulled her up onto her feet.

“Marinette, please take her other arm.”

“Of course!” Marinette chirped giving Chloe that sweet smile of hers as she ducked under her other arm and took half of her weight. “Don’t worry Chloe. Jean-Jacques is on his way and there’s an entrance right past this curve.”  


It was slow going. Chloe’s blisters were raw and without her shoes she could only hop along the path carefully avoiding debris and other hazards. Surprisingly, Kagami was the one that brought the silence that had fallen over the group as the entrance finally came into view.

“I’m surprised you made it so far. Your passion is admirable, though you were rather irresponsible in your haste. Typical of someone with B type blood of course. Next time you join us we will start slower. If you are both free tomorrow you may accompany me to Avenue Montaigne and we can buy you some suitable attire that will actually be functional. I will text Marinette the details.”

Again Kagami did not wait for Chloe to respond as she instead took the girl’s entire weight from Marinette and gently eased her into the waiting back seat of the town car. Kagami pulled away as soon as the girl was settled, closing the door firmly before Chloe could even muster the nerve to thank her. Chloe watched in awe through the tinted window as Kagami and Marinette exchanged smiles and another tight hug before separating. 

Marinette pulled free quickly scurrying around to the other side of the car waving excitedly as she went. She opened the door and slid inside, still promising to text Kagami as soon as they were safely back at the hotel. Chloe didn’t look at Marinette as the girl scooted up next to her to worriedly look over her ankles again… her eyes were still locked on Kagami’s retreating back.

“-so sorry Chloe! This was all my fault. I should have texted Kagami and explained everything. I just thought-”

“It’s fine Marinette. It was… my fault too. I was being ridiculous again.” Chloe cut off Marinette’s apology quickly. She honestly hadn’t even heard the beginning of it. “...Why on earth did she talk about my blood type? That was weird right?”

“Oh that! Yeah she did that to me to me too the first time we hung out.” Marinette giggled rolling her eyes as she remembered the event. “It’s a big thing in Japan. They think blood type can tell you about someone's traits and their personality. It’s kind of like a horoscope over there. There might be something to it because she knew I was AB right off the bat.”

“Yeah… did she uh, tell you hers too?” 

Marinette squinted as she struggled to remember pretending not to see how Chloe’s face had flushed the tiniest bit when she asked. “I think she said she’s type O.”

Chloe felt her face burn a little as she quickly pulled up google and began tapping away on her phone. Best matches for B blood types… O and AB. “Marinette?”

“Yeah Chlo?”

“You can tell her that I am available to join you two tomorrow for a shopping trip. Lunch will be my treat of course, and do dress for the occasion this time.”

“That’s great Chloe I’m sure we'll have a great time. I honestly can’t believe she invited you. I think she really respected your determination today.”

“Maybe…” Chloe murmured as she rested her head against the window of the car. Her finger continued to scroll mindlessly down the screen as she continued reading about blood type compatibility while she thought about a pair of surprisingly warm brown eyes. “Oh, and Marinette? Remind me to tell daddy to move some of the ellipticals from the gym out onto my private pool deck. I’ve decided to take up running with you, and I refuse to be seen in a public gym.”

“Whatever you say Chloe.” Marinette’s lips were quirked into a fond smile as she watched Chloe’s reflection in her own window. She glanced down to her own small fanny pack sharing a knowing smile with Tikki. The little kwami just giggled as she munched away on the chocolate croissant Marinette had smuggled from brunch.


End file.
